dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Sister
'The Big Sister '''is the second pilot of ''Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on March 10, 1996. It re-aired on June 2, 1996 as the third part of episode 6 in season one. In this episode, Dexter makes cookies for his rats to test. When Dee Dee eats one, she grows into a giant and wreaks havoc on the city. Dexter must use his Robo-Dexo 2000 to bring her down. Plot When Dee Dee eats an experimental cookie of Dexter's design, she grows extremely tall and goes on a Godzilla-style rampage, leaving it up to Dexter to don his mecha-suit and bring her back. Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG3freind.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG.44ff.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG.4f.JPG5f.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on how Dee Dee is Dexter's older sister A.K.A. his big sister, hence the title of this episode. *This is first time the RoboDexo 2000 is used. Cultural References *The way Dee Dee grows really huge and destroys the city is similar to the way Godzilla did in the Godzilla movies. *Dexter imagines himself getting a phone call from God, congratulating him on saving the world. **This is possibly the only time there has been a religious reference in Dexter's Laboratory. *There was a part of the episode where there was an interview with the president. He was not seen, he was only heard. It is most likely that this was Bill Clinton, because he was president when this episode was made. Production Notes *This is the second pilot of Dexter's Lab, and it aired during the What A Cartoon! Show. *This episode can be seen as an extra on a Scooby Doo video. *This episode aired twice in the series, once as a pilot and again as the final segment after Dee Dee's Room and Dial M for Monkey: Huntor. *The episode is also shown as a bonus cartoon at the end of the Cats Don't Dance video tape after a Cartoon Network preview, which is shown after the movie. Errors *At the beginning of the episode, the plate of cookies was seen inside of Dexter's Laboratory, but later in the episode, it was seen in his bedroom. *In the end of the episode, Mom had turned into an alien because she ate the cookies and she saw what happened. This means that she had figured out about Dexter's Laboratory and it's secrets. However, she seems to have still remained oblivious to it in the later episodes. Gallery download (1).jpg download.jpg|Miss me, Miss Me, now you gotta Kiss Me! Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG|Dee Dee Is so happy as a giant right next to her brother dexter MutantMom.png Dee Dee after eating cookie.png Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG.44ff.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG3freind.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG2 friend.JPG.4f.JPG5f.JPG Capture. Dexter's labratory The Big Sister episode Dee Dee Grew..JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pilots Category:List of Dexter's Labortory episodes